


The Baguette That Started It All

by Kathendale



Series: B-b-b-BREAD [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd Has Tentacles, Other, this is Misha's fault, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: The result of a discord server from hell.Long story short Tentacle Jason fucks himself with a baguette. God save us.(This story will be deleted on next Friday)





	The Baguette That Started It All

Jason hiccuped as he sat at the bakery, giggling like a little girl. “Yo-you get me, don’t you?” He slurred, batting his eyelashes at the baguette on his little table. The customers in the next booth over gave him strange looks.

 

Jason shot them a dirty glare, letting one of his tentacles trail over the piece of thick bread. “Igno-ignore them.” Jason slurred, hiccuping loudly. He heard soft chuckles, and turned to glare at the couple. “Let’s g-go.” He grumbled, stumbling out of the booth and making a bee-line for his apartment across the street.

  
  


Once inside, Jason stumbled about, clutching the baguette to his chest as his tentacles helped him undress. “H-ha-has anyone ever told you that your skin is the se-sexiest co-color in the world.” Jason said, giggling as he ran his fingers down the bumpy brown baguette.

 

Jason moaned as he licked the warm bread, eyes filled with lust. “So warm, you’d n-never leave me.” Jason rumbled out, eyes glazed over. One of his eight tentacles carefully circled Jason’s entrance, before plunging in, stretching him out.

 

“Mhmmmmm LET’S GET THIS BREAD!” He cried out. He groaned as one of his tentacles thrust the bread in. “AHHHH! YOU’RE SO FUCKING CRUSTY!” He squealed. “Ahh, so moist and crusty.” He squealed, eyes rolling back.

 

Jason’s tentacles began fucking his face while licking the bread as well. “AHHHH! I’M GOING TO CUM!” Jason came and began to come out of his drunken haze. His eyes widened.

 

“What the FUCK have I done.” He whispered.


End file.
